


Thinking of You

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Post-War, When the war is over and everyone has their happiness, fluff and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they’re in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just another cute drabble between these precious boys.

Lance found himself visiting Keith’s room and spotted him napping on the couch. Keith’s left leg wrapped in a cast and rested on the table in front while a book laid half-way opened on his stomach. With a minor accident that occurred during a scouting mission with the locals on the planet they were on, Keith broke his leg and was put on bed rest until it was fully healed.

Keith slept soundly as his chest heaved with every breath and Lance moved closer, admiring the content look on his face while keeping his steps as silent as possible.

He quietly sat next to him, placing the book to the side, and took off his jacket before hovering it over Keith’s front so he wouldn’t feel the cold, but blue eyes snapped opened startling him in place.

“Ah! Um, hey there?” Lance looked to the side embarrassed as if he was caught red-handed, but he heard a chuckle from Keith and felt him moved until he was cuddling against his chest with the jacket wrapped around him.

“Hey,” Keith looked up and moved his hand until he cupped the side of Lance’s face, brushing his cheek with his thumb. “Welcome back. How was your day?”

Lance leaned into his hand, sighing a bit before cupping his own hand against Keith’s. “Well, we finalized the irrigation system for the inhabitants so they’ll be getting their water soon, and one of the ladies had the-umm… hots for me so…”

“Oh, is that so? I’m not surprised.” Keith grinned, trying to hide a laugh. His hand lowered, touching Lance’s neck and was awarded with a kiss on his palm. “Was she good looking too?”

Lance shuddered and actually cringed at the thought while explaining to Keith how this creature was an elderly lady with multiple eyes and arms like an octopus. She was twice the size of him too. He could still feel the leftover slime on his face as she showered him with kisses and praise. Poor him tried so hard not to be disrespectful in anyway while trying to flee from those grabby tentacles. 

“Pidge and Hunk stood there laughing at me! Honestly, no remorse whatsoever with those two!”

“Sounds like them. Damn, I totally missed out the fun then.” Keith said, listening attentively as ever.

“And besides!” Lance proudly boasted and his eyes filled with adoration. “I was actually thinking about you today.” He parted some strands of black hair away from Keith’s face and kept his hand there.

“Yeah? Go on.” Keith responded warmly to the touch. Fingers combed through his black hair languidly.

“Nah, it’s a secret.” Lance stuck his tongue out and admired the locks of hair between his fingers. “But it definitely made the day go a little faster. Something about seeing your face again really helped.” But it was so much more than that. Everything about Keith, his laughter and his jokes, the way his eyes lit up as he looked at him, the nights they shared together, and how they spoke both happiness and grief. What they have together, it was perfect. There were no words to really describe how he felt but as long as he can have this with Keith, he didn’t need anyone else.

“My, oh my.” Keith sat up, closing the gap between them until their lips were almost touching. “You know, I thought about you today too.”

Immediately, Lance hitched his breath at the close proximity and felt the lingering air ghosting against his lips, almost teasing and unfair. “R-really? Ah, what were you-ah-thinking about?”

Shoulders shook as Keith let out a laugh. “You’re adorable.” Keith smiled and touched Lance’s bottom lip slowly. “Thinking about kissing you, for starters. I missed you. A lot.”

Lance rubbed the back of his head, shying a bit before he mustered up the courage to speak but still eyeing at the finger on his lips still. Sometimes he still was amazed how easily Keith can say such words to him and making his heart fluttered like crazy.

“Is… is that so? Y-yeah, I thought about that too--” Lance then felt lips pressed against his own. His entire body suddenly melting into the touch and tilted his head as Keith slowly took his time, humming with pleasure while Lance couldn’t quite hide the small moans while gripping Keith’s shirt in response.

“C-careful. Your leg.” Another gasp as Keith bit his bottom lip before pulling back.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Keith smiled once more, bringing their foreheads together and Lance couldn’t help but rub his nose against Keith’s, drinking in his own happiness as he stared into those eyes that reminded him of Earth’s own sky.

Lance took a deep breath, calming himself even though his cheeks are hot already and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. "I love you." Always.

“I love you too.” Keith responded with just as much affection.

And they both spent the remainder of the night in each other’s arms until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me klance prompts if you like. I can't guarantee they'll be awesome but I'll try. If you want to hit me up, you can find me at ramblesofskinandbones on Tumblr.


End file.
